bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Guppies: Friendship Bonds
Bubble Guppies: Friendship Bonds is a story written by PinkiePie6. The Bubble Guppies have been friends for quite a while, probably since they even started preschool. Their friendship, however, is turned upside down when they're forced to go on a field trip with their number 1 fear, the Shadow Trouts. Negative feelings break out for all the children, as they do all they can to protect their friends. Notes Things to keep in mind: * The guppies are the same as in the show * I added a couple of OCs; the Shadow Trouts (they'll be introduced in one chaper). * The Shadow Trouts' teacher is an octopus; their pet is a black cat. * This story took place after Season 3 of Bubble Guppies. Chaper 1: The Field Trip (It was Friday, a perfect day to go on the funnest field trip their teacher could ever plan. Turbo-charged guppy Gil was swimming all the way to school. He has been thinking about where the class will go. Maybe they'll go to a water park? Or a hotel? Maybe even go to another country? The more that got the little blue-haired guppy thinking about it, the more excited he is to go...as long as nothing bad happens at these field trips.) (The five guppies and Bubble Puppy took their seats as class was about to be in session. Play time is over and now the class is ready to learn a new topic for today. Since Gil is the one who hasn't arrived yet, the class were most eager with what he has to annouce.) * [Goby] "Say. I wonder if Gil is coming?" * [Molly] "He will come here any minute." (Their teacher swims in. Mr Grouper wears the usual smile on his face like he does every morning when he's present.) * [All five] "Good morning, Mr Grouper!" * [Mr Grouper] "Well, good morning, everyone!" (The last guppy that was missing arrived in shortly.) * [Gil] "Hi, Mr Grouper! Hey, everyone!" * [Mr Grouper] "I'm glad you could make it, Gil. Now then, I have a special announcement for all of you." (The guppies leaned in close to hear about his announcement. What could it be?) * [Mr Grouper] "You can all decide where we should go for today's field trip. It could be a place we never went to or a place that we have visited before." (Deema is the first to raise her hand.) * [Deema] "I have the perfect idea! We all go to the beach and live in a giant graham cracker castle..." (The kids laughed at her "pefect" idea.) * [Mr Grouper] "I like the idea, but I don't think they'll be graham cracker castles where we're going." * [Deema] (laughs) "Okay." (Molly raised her hand.) * [Molly] "I have an idea for a field trip. We can go camping and even meet Pinkfoot there." (Her blue-haired crush raises his hand.) * [Gil] "I think we should start a band, then live in a hotel." * [Mr Grouper] "Well, maybe the band can wait when you get a little older." (oona raised her hand.) * [oona] "I was thinking, um...we can go to Big Bubble City. I know a friend who goes there to work." (Her orange-haired friend raises his hand.) * [Nonny] "I have an idea for a field trip. I was thinkin we can go to a different country." * [Mr Grouper] "I'm liking those ideas." * [Goby] "Going to a different country doesn't sound too bad." * [Deema] "Yeah! We can try new things!" (Everyone agreed on this.) * [Mr Grouper] "Then it's settled. We can leave later today. In the afternoon. And I think the best place to go is Coralda." (The guppies cheered.) (Note: Coralda is an underwater verision of Canada .) Chapter 2: The Shadow Trouts (Later this Friday, the guppies and their teacher have everything packed to go to Coralda.) * [Deema] "I can't wait to go to Coralda!" * [Oona] "Neither can I!" * [Mr Grouper] "Is everyone ready?" * [All guppies] "Yeah!" (Bubble Puffy barks in excitement.) * [Mr Grouper] "Now that everyone's ready, let's ---" (He was interrupted by a doorbell ringing.) * [Mr Grouper] "Give me a minute." (He swims over to the door and shuts it behind him. The guppies stared with wonder. What is going on?...After a while later, their teacher comes in with the door open.) * [Mr Grouper] "Right this way." (It took a minute for the Bubble Guppies to take in the appearance of the second set of six different guppies in front of them. Molly stares at one female guppy. This one wore her red hair in a short pixie haircut. Her skin looks tan and her tail and top are golden yellow. Her icy blue eyes stare down at the pink-haired girl.) (The next guppy has light skin, reddish-brown eyes, and dark violet hair worn slightly long with a messy bang. His tail is light blue. This one stared down at Gil.) (The female next to him also has light skin. Her eyes are royal purple, her tail and top are dark red/pink, and her magenta hair is large and poofy. She stares down at Deema.) (The male one next to him gives Goby an unfriendly stare. He has light brown skin, slightly long black hair, and teal eyes and tail.) (Oona looks at the female guppy staring across from her. Her light blue messy hair worn in a single braided ponytail. Her eyes are icy blue and some lavender eye shadow was stood out from her light skin. Like Oona, this other female guppy wears her one full-piece blue tail.) (The last one stared down at Nonny, and he looked rather different from the other Trouts. His skin is pale and his eyes are a bright shade of gray. His hair is slighly long, brown, messy, and worn in dreadlocks. His tail is a dark red color. What makes this one different from the other Trouts is two of his distinctive features; his slightly heavy dark brown eyebrows and eyes that look a tad bit sleepy.) * [Mr Grouper] (smiling) "It looks like all of you could get along very easily. I can just see you becoming the best of friends, all twelve of you." (A large, red octopus swims in.) * [Mr Grouper] "In case you were wondering, this is a friend of mine; Mr Octopus." * [Mr Octopus] "Mr Grouper and I met since kindergarten. We even grew up in the same town." (notices the Bubble Guppies) "And I see you have the Bubble Guppies here." * [Mr Grouper] "Correct." (gesturing to each) "Their names are Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny....oh! And don't forget Bubble Puppy." (Bubble Puppy did not greet the octopus with a bark. In fact, no sound came out of him. He seemed to be staring daggers at a black cat that swam in.) * [Mr Grouper] "Nice cat." * [Mr Octopus] "His name is Shadow Kitty. Heh. Looks like he's already making a friend." * [Mr Grouper] "And what about your students?" * [Mr Octopus] "Ah. Allow me to introduce them." (gestures to each) "This is Joy, Rover, Rutherford, Pinky, Elsa, and Theodore." * [Mr Grouper] "Very intersting names. Don't you think, guys?" (He turns to his students, who are all nodding silently but still glaring at their Shadow Trout counterparts.) * [Mr Grouper] "Well, now that we all introduced ourselves, let's catch a bus." * [Mr Octopus] "To Coralda we go!" Chapter 3: The Ride To Coralda (The bus ride was rather quiet...well, except for Mr Grouper and Mr Octopus chatting about their lives while the latter drives. Molly stares out the window and trying to avoid eye contact with redhead Joy, who's sitting right next to her. The pink-haired female turns her head, noticing she is staring at her. Molly glared.) * [Molly] "What are you ''staring at?" (The redheaded girl chuckled.) * ['Joy'] "You know, Pinkhead, I'm surprised you don't know who we are." (She attempted to put an arm around her shoulder, but "Pinkhead" slapped it off.) * ['Molly'] "Don't touch me, tomboy! Who do you think you are?" * ['Joy'] "I ''think I'm Joy from the Shadow Trouts." (Gil peeks out from his seat.) * [Gil] "Seriously? What kind of name is Shadow Trouts?" (Goby does the same.) * [Goby] "Yeah. Sounds like the name of a city gang." (Mr Octopus heard their soon-to-be argument. His orange fish friend is sleeping.) * [Mr Octopus] "The Shadow Trouts...are just like you guys. They sing awesome songs, perform cool dances...all that stuff." * [Deema] "So why are we going to Coralda with them?" * [Mr Octopus] "My friend and I bumped into each other so many time, we thought it's a very great idea to merge the both of you." (The news gave away to very negative reactions to all members of the Shadow Trouts and the Bubble Guppies.) * [Pinky] "Us Shadow Trouts? Merging with the Bustle Slushies?!" * [Rover] "WHY?!" * [Rutherford] "If we have to do anything that involves bonding with them, you can sooo count me out!" (His dark-skinned counterpart gets in his face.) * [Goby] "I sure hope I don't have to bond with you." (Rutherford snickers. Goby clenched his teeth.) * [Goby] "So you wanna play it that way? Oh, sure! I'd be more than happy to give you this." (By "this", he's referring to his fist.) * [Rutherford] "Well, go ahead. Try. But watch out. I know Kung Fu." (Goby stares at him like he's crazy. He shook his head, but still glares.) * [Goby] "No thanks. Save that for later." (The arguing grew worse. Insults were made, most are on the verge of punching one another. Surprisingly, the only guppies who weren't fighting are Nonny and Oona, who were gazing at Elsa and Theodore. Oona smiles, only to recieve an evil eye from each of the opposing guppies. Mr Octopus sighs heavily and tries to focus on the road. Finally, he shouts.) * [Mr Octopus] "OKAY!!!" (The arguing immediately ceased.) * [Mr Octopus] "Now I know the whole bonding thing is tough, but I'm sure you'll start to get used to each other. Anyway, we have quite a long way to go. Why don't you all go into the back room so you can get to know each other better?" (All twelve went inside.) (Note: Mr Octopus owns a bus house.) (The guppies made uneasy looks as they took a seat. The only two were weren't either glaring or staring were Oona and Nonny, who were smiling at each other. Oona swims up to Elsa.) * [Oona] "So...how are you?" (The stoic, yet overly beautiful girl guppy looks at her.) * [Elsa] "I'm doing fine. And by our research, you're Oona the sweetie pie, correct?" * [Oona] (folding hands demurely) "Yes! That's me!" * [Elsa] "I'm unimpressed. Your hair is purple, and so is your tail. You know, the color purple, in terms of emotion, means fear. It also relates to insanity. And your hair is in pigtails. Not the best choice. You should consider wearing your hair in a ponytail." (The Japanese girl gasped, tears forming in her eyes. Nonny could see that she's going to cry.) * [Nonny] "Oona?" (She swam off, sobbing. The ginger turns his head at the stoic and beautiful female guppy. He shot up from his head, giving her a look his friends have never saw in their lives. Molly, Goby, Gil, and Deema looked at Nonny with surprise. His demeanor has immediately changed from smart and silent to fierce and loud.) * [Nonny] "What was that for?!" * [Elsa] "That is not normal. I have never met anyone so sensitive in my life." * [Nonny] "Now you did! And guess what? Because she is so sensitive, you hurt her emotionally...hard!" * [Elsa] "So what? It's not my fault she's reduced to tears." * [Gil] "Nonny! Just ignore her!" * [Molly] "Yeah! I mean, just look at her! She looks like a high school goth girl!" * [Elsa] "A goth girl? Pul-lease. Who dyes their hair that shade of pink? And for ginger boy, you look like a stereotypical nerd." (Nonny was literally at his breaking point. He approached the goth guppy and grabbed her wrist.) * [Nonny] "Come with me!" (But Molly already has a hold of her hand.) * [Molly] "Nonny, let me handle this." (Molly lead the goth guppy to another room, slamming the door and locking it.) * [Molly] "Now, you listen here, Elsa. You may look overly beautiful, but that does not give you an excuse to corrupt my friends like that! I consider myself a proper lady, but I'm not all rude and gothy like you are! I'm now asking you a favor to keep your distance! That means you and your evil friends stay away from my friends! If anything happens to them and I find out that you Trouts are behind it, I'm gonna make you guys wish you were never born!" * [Elsa] "Oookay..." Chapter 4: Comforting Our Way To Our Destination (The brown-haired hipster guppy swam down the short hallways, quickly looking around in an attempt to find some purple-haired guppy. He rounded one corner to see the Japanese female sitting with her back against a closed door. She is crying. Theodore slowly started to approach her, not wanting to startle her. Oona looks up to see him.) * [Oona] "G-go...go away..." (The male hippie guppy's voice sounds deep, throaty, and even broadcasts a "heavy-duty hippie" in his slow voice.) * [Theodore] "Whoa. I don't want to bum you out. Don't worry one bit about Elsa. Her flow is, like, harsh." * [Oona] "It's not Elsa. Lots of kids way older than me were teasing me just because I'm too nice and...not as smart as my friends." (Theodore felt a wave of sympathy toward the Japanese female.) * [Theodore] "Oona. I got that your vibe is, like, torn in many pieces, but do not care about what they speak of you. Bliss them out. They're just not, like, digging your vibe. Be true to yourself. That way, you can feel yourself in rhythm with your life force. Show the whole world that you are unique in your own perfect way." (He could see more tears fall from the girl's eyes as she smiled. The brown-haired hipster pulls out a dark red handkerchief. He gently took Oona's face in his own hand and wipes away her tears. Then, he gives the handkerchief to her.) * [Oona] "Oh? You...you're giving me this?" * [Theodore] "Yes. It can be a reminder that if sadness ever overcomes you, just remember I'll be there to wipe your tears." * [Oona] (happily gasps) "Thank you!" (The hipster nods.) * [Theodore] "You're welcome." (Both gave each other innocent smiles before swimming back to the main room, unaware that the other Trouts have been listening. Oona quickly swam past the five gawking Trouts and into another room. The minutes Theodore entered the room, he was surprised to see five stupid grins.) * [Theodore] "What is going on?" * [Joy] "Hey! We did nothing, Teddy! It's okay!" * [Theodore] "I do not have a clue what those giddy expressions mean." * [Rover] "Did you not actually see us?" * [Theodore] "See what? I wasn't putting Oona down. I was only digging her vibe." * [Rover] "Was she digging your vibe?" (The others snicker, leaving the brown-haired guppy shaking his head in disapproval.) * [Theodore] "You don't want to fire up my buttons." * [Rover] "Can I find it?" * [Theodore] "Nope." * [Rover] "Dude, you gave her that dark red cloth like you're giving her a wedding ring! You know, that purple haired girl used to belong to that ginger with no soul!" * [Theodore] (shoving Rover) "I can't believe you were spying on me!" * [Joy] "Guys, alright! We cannot let those guppies get in our way! Just remember that we're better than they are!" * [Rover] "Right!" (Just then, all felt the large vehicle come to a stop, following by Mr. Octopus' voice.) * [Mr. Octopus] "First stop!" ~ (In a hotel room.) ~ * [Gil] "What?!" (Gil sat on a chair, staring at Oona in disbelief; the latter sitting in the corner with the dark red cloth gripped tightly in her hands.) * [Deema] "That's not okay! I don't like that Rutherford kid all that much!" * [Nonny] "But, Oona? That Theodore kid wasn't a jerk face to you?" * [Oona] "No, not at all." * [Molly] "What are you talking about? Those Shadow Trout kids have always been jerks to us!" (grabs the cloth from Oona) "Especially if they have a weirdo hippie on their side! We have to be careful, Guppies. Our happiness has sadly been melted away by the stupidity of the Shadow Trouts. So keep your eyes peeled...we'll never know what they're up to." Chapter 5: It's Who They Are (Later that day, Mr. Grouper slept noisily in a hotel room which already has items set up. His door slowly creaked open and in comes Mr. Octopus. He tries to hold back his laughs as he pulls out a can of whipped cream. He pushes the top part of the can and the white stuff pours on the large orange face. After Octopus finishes spraying, he takes one tentacle and gently tickles Mr. Grouper's "nose". This made his face twitch a bit and one fin reaches up to the face, the whipped cream smeared all over it. He finally wakes up when he heard someone falling to the floor and hysterical laughter.) * [Mr. Grouper] "What the?!" * [Mr. Octopus] "H-hi...h-how is your...?" (He didn't finish his sentence, because he was laughing too hard. Mr. Grouper gets a paper towel to clean off all the cream on his face.) * [Mr. Grouper] "Very funny." (He heard his friend coughing.) * [Mr. Grouper] "Are you alright?" (The coughing settles down.) * [Mr. Octopus] "Y-yes...I'm fine now." (clears his throat) "Sorry, I just had to wake you up. We're about to leave." * [Mr. Grouper] "For what?" * [Mr. Octopus] "Well, later this week, I'm planning to set up a musical play, and I need the kids to come up with a whole bunch of songs. We only have three months." (sighs) "I wonder if the kids will ever get along." * [Mr. Grouper] "Don't worry. Perhaps they just need to get used to each other a little more." * [Mr. Octopus] "How will you do that?" * [Mr. Grouper] "You mean, we." * [Mr. Octopus] "Oh. Well, what are your ideas?" * [Mr. Grouper] "Okay. First, the kids will---" (He was cut off when he heard music. Both adults became curious and followed the music; it was coming from downstairs. Octopus and Grouper heard singing from behind the door. Octopus opens the door and the singing turns out to be coming from Theodore.) [Theodore] ...When I see your face... There's not a thing that I would change...'cause you're amazing... Just the way you are... And when you smile... The whole world stops and stares for a while Cause, girl, you're amazing...'' Just the way you---'' AHH! (He stopped singing upon seeing the two teachers, who were left shocked and amazed.) * ['Mr. Octopus] "Theodore...that was amazing!" * [Mr. Grouper] "I agree. That was really amazing!" * [Mr. Octopus] "You know, I think you should be the main singer of the Shadow Trouts. You've got the voice and all. The audience will go wild when they hear you sing like that!" * [Theodore] "Me? The main focus? I'm afraid I won't accept that." (Theodore felt very insecure over his work. Sure, he writes many songs, but he's unsure if he should tell the other Trouts about his ideas. They're his songs, of course.) * [Mr Octopus] "Oh? Why not? You sound really good." * [Theodore] "I feel like I'm not going to take that. I don't know if I can pull it off. Singing in front of an audience, I mean." * [Mr. Grouper] "That's fine with us." (turns to Mr. Octopus) "And as for you...how did you manage to sneak into my room without me hearing you?" (Mr. Octopus felt his cheeks flare.) * [Mr. Octopus] "Uh...Oh! Please! Don't pretend you don't know! You were...well, in a deep sleep. That's all!" (clears throat) "Oh, uh...have fun, Theodore!" (He left the room.) Chapter 6: The ER Incident (Scene: nighttime in the Guppies' hotel room) (All four guppies look angry while a certain purple-haired female just sat in her spot looking upset.) * [Gil] "That Joy girl! She and her friends are taking this too far!" * [Molly] "I know. Joy and her attitude...UGH!" * [Deema] "And that Rutherford boy better not say anything about me or else I will rip his eyeballs out." (Everyone looked at her like she's crazy.) * [Oona] "But...Theodore never says anything mean about me." * [Gil] "How, though?" * [Molly] "We need a plan." * [Goby] "Let's hear it." (She gestures the others to come closer to her so they can hear her idea.) (Scene: kitchen) (Gil sneaks into the kitchen, which was brightly lit. He finds Joy with a chocolate bar she has not opened yet.) * [Gil] "Hey you! Isn't a little too early to be eating chocolate?" * [Joy] "Vey funny. If I were you, I would probably stay away from me if you don't want a massive bruise on your face." * [Gil] "I'm not afraid of you, Joy. Now...give me a piece of chocolate." * [Joy] "Ha! You wish!" (She unwraps the candy and takes a piece. Joy puts the piece of candy in her mouth and chews. Suddenly, Joy's eyes widen and looks around frantically. Two of her hands grab at her throat.) * [Gil] "Joy. Tell me you're not faking it." (He noticed a bluish tinge on her face.) * [Gil] "Oh my God! You're choking!" more TBACategory:Stories